4 Birthday Surprises
by StarWonder09
Summary: It's Starfire's birthday. The Titans are prepared to celebrate it with excitment!
1. Early Morining Birthday

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I'd be richer than I am right now.**

**Dedication: My anonymous reviewer Teen Titans Forever!. Sorry I didn't get your review before I updated Speed Dating. Also, Nickel-Lover2005. Thank you both for reviewing!**

**Remember: Read, enjoy, review.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Terra, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and Speedy exclaimed to Starfire and Sunfire. 

The twins had walked in together, early in the morning, on their birthday. The team had figured that this would be the perfect time to surprise them. Beast Boy and Terra were wearing party hats, the others especially Raven, had refused to put them on. Silkie was proudly wearing one as well.

"What a wonderful surprise!" Starfire exclaimed.

"I'm surprised Beast Boy's up," Sunfire commented.

Beast Boy's head sank onto the table he was sitting at.

"Never mind," Sunfire said with a laugh.

"Pancakes are ready!" Cyborg shouted, flinging a frying pan.

"Yum! Pancakes!" Starfire exclaimed, grabbing some mustard and pouring it onto the stack Cyborg gave her. She then passed the bottle over to her sister who did the same. Both began eating.

"Tofu pancakes?" Beast Boy asked, waking up.

"Man nobody likes tofu!" Cyborg shouted. The rest of the Titans gathered around the table.

"Happy Birthday," Terra said. "Here are your presents." She handed both a shiny, smooth, teal rock.

"Its lovely!" Starfire gushed.

"I can see my reflection," Sunfire said.

"I got them especially for you," Terra replied.

"Cake time!" Cyborg shouted.

* * *

**Note: This is a revised edition of the chapter. I realized that my first chapter had a character that I'm not ready to introduce. So, after this story, I will introduce her. Thanks to Nickel-Lover for reviewing it. And I have to say, your going in the right direction. Bonus points to you!**

**Terra was the only one to give a present, because frankly, I couldn't think of anything right now to give them. (Except for Robin. He's saving his gift for later.) If ya got any ideas of what to give just review me. **

**All my love and excited joy for the new episodes tonight,**

**-Star-**


	2. Bad Cake

**Thanks for the reviews! Dedication: Nickel-Lover2005, Vandagirl, skuller31, and Starrytian. Many thanks to Vanda for giving me some tips and the link for more great tips! I hope you see improvement!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I do own an overactive imagination though.**

* * *

"Cake?" Beast Boy asked, looking up from the plate of pancakes his head had fallen onto. He was suddenly wide-awake, forgetting the fact that it was early in the morning. A big smile spread across his face. 

"Beast Boy, why don't you cut the cake?" Sunfire asked.

"Isn't it a little early for cake?" Raven asked.

"Nope. It's the right time," Speedy said mischievously.

Cyborg set down a pink frosted cake down in front of the twins. He handed the knife to Beast Boy. "Cut it."

"I will cut it," Starfire said, grabbing the knife.

"Let's let Beast Boy cut it," Robin answered.

"Why do you want him to cut the cake so much?" Terra asked.

"Yeah why do you want me to cut it so much?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously.

"Because I know he'd like to cut it," Sunfire said.

"Alright. I'll cut it," Beast Boy agreed, grabbing the knife. He inserted the knife into the cake. It suddenly exploded in his face. "Hey this was a trick cake!" he exclaimed. He was covered from head to toe in cake. Sunfire and Starfire were also hit by cake. Silkie was happily rolling around in the puddle of cake by him.

The rest of the team was laughing hysterically. Even Raven cracked a smile.

"Speedy was telling me how you liked to play jokes on the team. I thought this would be a good way to get even," Sunfire explained, laughing. "Getting covered in cake is the price to pay to play a joke on you!"

"I hope this wasn't all of the cake," Starfire said sadly.

"Someone's having fun," Raven said nodding to the cake covered Silkie, who was now eating the cake around him. Raven flicked cake off her shoulder.

"Don't worry Star, we got more cake," Robin said.

"And it won't explode," Speedy continued.

"Come on Star, let's get clean," Sunfire said, grabbing her sister by the shoulder. The two left the room together.

"So Robin. You get Starfire a present?" Terra asked.

"Uh yeah. It's in my…. pocket," he said reaching in his pocket and upon feeling nothing, trailed off on his words. "Why is it not in my pocket?" he asked.

"What did it look like?" Cyborg asked.

"It was in a silver box with a pink ribbon tied around it," He answered, still looking in his pocket.

"You mean this pink ribbon?" Beast Boy asked, holding up a half eaten ribbon that was sitting beside Silkie. "I think Silkie ate you present," Beast Boy continued.

* * *

**Everyone see the new episode? I sadly only got to see half of it…. Sniff.**

**On the subject of birthdays, mine's a week from Tuesday! I can't wait!**

**All my excitement,**

**-Star-**

**Note: This story was corrected. Instead of Robin saying liver box, he nowsays silver box. No other changes have been made.**


	3. Sunfire's Present

**Dedication: Starrytian, Princess-Korriandre, Lunar Ice Dancer, and Bunnysquirrel. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"That…that thing ate Starfire's present?" Robin asked, pointing to the cake-covered Silkie. 

"Umm…. That's what it looks like," Beast Boy said, "But it's not Silkie's fault."

"Your right. It's yours," Raven agreed. "He's your pet."

"So?" Beast Boy retorted.

Everyone fell silent as a clean Sunfire came into the room. "Silkie. There you are. Let's get you clean," she said, picking him up and walking back out of the room.

"Um…Robin didn't you have my present for Sunfire too," Speedy asked.

"Is this her present?" Terra asked, holding up a blue box with a purple ribbon tied around it. The box was covered in cake and looked like it had been chewed on. Terra handed the box to Speedy. "What'd you get her?"

"It's sort of a charm necklace. It's got a sun and fire charm," Speedy answered.

"That's like my present. Except Star's has a star charm," Robin said.

"Dude. They seem more and more alike everyday," Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"It's weird," he whispered back.

"So now we no what it is," Raven said. "Any ideas where to look for it?"

"We could cut open Silkie and see if he ate it," Terra suggested.

"That's starting to sounds like a good idea," Robin agreed.

"No one is cutting open Silkie!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Why are we cutting up Silkie," Sunfire asked, hurt.

"What?" Starfire cried, grabbing Silkie from her twin and wrapping her arms around him.

"No one's going to cut open Silkie," Cyborg said. He nudged Beast Boy. "Do you have Sunfire's present?"

"Oh yeah. Just second," Beast Boy said, running out of the room. He returned a second later carrying a moth maggot that looked like Silkie with a blue ribbon tied around her neck. They had found out from Starfire that her sister's favorite color was blue. "This is for you. From me and Cyborg," he said, handing the creature to Sunfire.

"I'm so going to kill the two of you," Speedy muttered.

"Aw! She's so cute!" Sunfire squealed, grabbing her present. "Now what should I name you," she asked the pet, holding her straight out in front of her. "Hmm…How about Maggie?" She set Maggie down who immediately started to eat the cake around her.

"Looks like she's got Silkie's appetite," Beast Boy said.

"Just don't feed her Zorka Berries," Raven commented.

* * *

**I've realized my chapters are short. I'm going to try to start lengthening them. When you review, tell me if they were to short, just right, or to long. That would help me out.**

**I got a review saying that I wrote liver box instead of silver box. I looked at my story and realized that they were right! I read that story at least 3 times! Goes to show that everyone makes mistakes. Even silly ones like that. I sure got a laugh at it!**

**All my laughter,**

**-Star-**


	4. Racing to a Discovery

**Dedication: Nort the Nickel Loving Llama Duck67 (creative new name by the way), Vandagirl, and Bunnysquirrel.**

**Disclaimer: No amount of wishing will gain me ownership of Teen Titans.**

* * *

"So where did you find that bundle of joy called Maggie," Speedy asked while Cyborg, Robin, and himself were cleaning up cake. Raven was reading a book and the girls and Beast Boy were playing with Silkie and Maggie. 

"We found her in a warehouse. It looked like she had been living there since that dance where Beast Boy got Silkie," Cyborg answered.

"Why don't I want to feed him Zorka berries?"

"Um… Well when Starfire fed him some, he kind of started to grow bigger and eat everything," Robin answered.

"He even ate my leg," Cyborg said.

"So you give Sunfire one," Speedy said unenthusiastically.

"Just sharing the joy with you," Cyborg answered cheerfully.

Terra was dangling a string in front of Maggie's nose. Maggie bit at it like a cat. She would crouch down then jump up at and try to bite it. Terra would raise the string higher and in turn try to make Maggie jump higher. Every once and awhile, the girls and Beast Boy would erupt with shrieks and laughter. Silkie would sometimes try to jump up at the string to. Most of the time, he was nudging around a bouncy ball that Beast Boy had given him with his nose.

"Hey what are the two of you doing over there?" Terra asked.

"You'll see," was the reply Sunfire quickly gave. The pair of girls had their backs to their pets and were busily working on something. "Aha!" Sunfire yelled about ten minutes later.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

The two girls moved away from their creation. It appeared to be some sort of racetrack complete with a starting gate and finish line.

"We can have races!" Starfire explained excitedly.

"Cool!" Terra and Beast Boy shouted. Quickly the two put the maggots into the starting gates.

"And they're off," Beast Boy said, imitating horse race announcers. "Maggie in the lead. Now Silkie. Now Maggie," he continued his commentary until Silkie won.

"Ha! I told you mine was better than yours!" Starfire said.

"Oh yeah? How about a second race?" Sunfire retorted.

Happily, the group continued on with their races.

About an hour later, the boys were still cleaning up the cake mess. It didn't help that they started a long cake fight. Twice. Raven had sat in the corner and threatened them. All the while, the kept hearing squeals from the group with the pets.

"Don't start that again," Raven warned when a stray piece of cake flew by her.

"Sorry," Speedy apologized, grinning so that only Cyborg and Robin could see him. Or so he thought.

"Uh huh. I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

Cyborg and Robin laughed at him and continued cleaning.

About ten minutes later, Cyborg let out a shout. "Hey Robin! Is this your present?" Cyborg asked, holding up a cake-covered chain.

"Maybe. I can't tell the charms," he answered.

"Not a problem," Cyborg answered, licking the cake off of it.

"Yeah it's mine," Robin hesitantly said.

Cyborg tossed it to him. "There you go."

"Remind me to wash this."

* * *

**Yay! I got to see a replay of the new episode! Yay! **

**Many, many, many thanks go to my reviewers! I always, always, always love reading them!**

**So did nobody get the joke I put in the last chapter? I thought it was sorta clever….**

**All my love,**

**-Star- **


	5. Closer to Tamaran

**Dedication: Nort the Nickel Loving Llama Duck67, Bunnysquirrel (yes I think it was sad too), and Vandagirl!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Teen Titans. I only own the air floating around in my head.**

* * *

Robin sat in his room rewrapping the gift after he had washed it thoroughly. It was wrapped messier than before because he had had Raven wrap it the first time. The purple bow was off center and loosely knotted. The silver paper was haphazardly wrapped with bits of tap sticking off the box. He stared at it proudly then grimaced. So it was bad, but he did better than Beast Boy would have. He sighed. At least Starfire wasn't the type of person who would care about little things like that. She would probably squeal with excitement like she always does and say that it was the best wrapping job she'd ever seen. He could always count on her to make him smile. Picking up the box, he stuck it in his pocket and walked out of the room. 

"Where have you been?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah it's about time to cut the _REAL_ cake," Beast Boy continued.

The group sang happy birthday to the twins and Cyborg distributed the cake. Starfire took her piece of cake and walked up to the roof. Silently, Robin followed.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"Being up here makes me feel closer to Tamaran. I know they're probably celebrating their princesses' birthdays up there. I feel part of the celebration. I wish someone could have formed a traditional Tamaranean throknar for us. Or sing all 1326 versus of the birthday song," Starfire said, "but I do not think any of you would be able to."

"Oh…yeah…sorry about that," Robin said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, that is ok. Some of your Earth traditions are good. I especially like the song. Even if it is rather short."

Robin gave a tiny laugh. "Yeah I guess it is short."

"If you want I can teach our song. It only has 1326 versus 5000 words all together," Starfire said.

"How about later?"

"All right."

"Star…I uh got you a…uh present," Robin said, taking out the present.

"Oh really!" she squealed, taking the box from Robin and tearing it open. She seemed to have not noticed the wrapping at all. "Oh this is lovely!"

"Here, let me help you put it on," Robin said, taking the necklace and clasping it around Starfire's neck.

"It is really lovely! Thank you Robin!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Glad you like it," he said, hugging her in return.

"I will treasure it always! Now I must really recite the poem of gratitude, all-"

"No! That's ok," he said quickly, knowing all to well how long it would be, "the hug was enough thanks."

"No really. I must! It is proper etiquette!" Starfire exclaimedbefore starting to recite it.

Sighing, Robin dropped his head into his hands a pretended to listen. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

**I've noticed that most of their moments seem to happen on top of the tower. I guess its sort of more romantic being closer to the stars.**

**So, the "joke" probably wasn't really a joke. I guess I should have called it a weak play on words. Maggie was the name of Sunfire's maggot.**

**Anyway, the next story I'm going to write will definitely be longer than 5 chapters. It will still be apart of the series though. These chapters will probably be longer because I plan on a whole lot more to happen.**

**Until next time,**

**-Star- **


End file.
